Viva La Valliere: Rise of the First Tristainian Fascist
by AZNMAGICMAN
Summary: Fascist Italy fought for the allies in World War 2, and as a result became the superpower in the Cold War. Louise de la Valliere a failed mage is determined to summon a familiar but she fails, now running away, she ends up in a nation called Italy located in another realm where her road to Fascism begins.
1. Timeline

**I do not support nor endorse Fascism or any form of Totalitarianism/Authoritarianism, neither do I intend to offend anyone. This is just something I thought about. For anyone who notices this is familiar, it's an AU Earth which the story's partly a crossover and an inspiration of Alternate History Thread named Giovinezzia: An Italian Timeline by Noravea along with Viva Balbo! – An Alternate Duce, an Alternate Italy by Geekhis Khan. Plus this is my first story so please be nice and remained me of grammer or historical mistakes (Well considering this is Alternate history, but ya still). Familiar of Zero, Giovinezza: An Italian Timeline and Viva Balbo! – An Alternate Duce, an Alternate Italy belong to their respective owners. Anyways to Noravea and Geekhis Khan to be honest I'm a fan of your Alternate Histories so just giving a shout out, you guys reading this story should also read their alternate histories since they're good, so ya also most of the timeline aren't mine which they belong to their original owners but with many changes. **

**So just to rewrite that the original works this story is based on are from:**  
** \- Giovinezza: An Italian Timeline by: Noravea **  
** \- Viva Balbo! - An Alternate Duce, an Alternate Italy by Geekhis Khan**  
**So ya the stories don't belong to me. **

* * *

"Today we have destroyed National Socialism, tomorrow we destroy Communism!"  
Benito Mussolini, 1945 during his Victory Speech

Timeline

1922 – Mussolini and the Italian National Fascist Party seize power in Italy from a coup.

1933 – The Nazi Party lead by Adolf Hitler are elected to lead Germany. Thus the Weimar Republic is dismantled with the formation of the Nazi Germany. Mussolini wanting to know about National Socialism reads Hitler's book Mein Kampf, only to have it burned in disgust of his racial policies. But well known Anti-Semite Farinacci in the Fascist Party urges Mussolini to make an alliance with Hitler. However another fellow Fascist, Italo Balbo urges against an alliance due to Nazi Germany's racial policies specifically the policy towards the Jewish People. Later in America, Franklin Delano Roosevelt is elected president and Mussolini flies to America to visit him. Mussolini in his diplomatic mission wants some of his highest Military Commanders to learn in America to train a new doctrine to his soldiers to improve the Italian Military. Mussolini also flies to France and Britain to improve relations and to discuss of future war games and designs for tanks and aircraft, or at least cooperation between the nations. With Mussolini fearing the rising German threat, Italo Balbo who was Mussolini's closest friend, told him that the modernization of the Air Force would be needed to combat the rising German threat. So Mussolini agrees, appoints Balbo as Air Minister and funds the research on aircraft, and ordered new fighters to be designed and built by 1936, with a new bomber and fighter already in development. In Southern Italy, new Airfields are built to help with the employed, and new aircraft factories in Sicily to help deal with criminals find actual employment in the region. Later on America, Britain and France agree on military cooperation with the Italians despite war weariness.

1934 – Pro-Nazi Austrians assassinate Austrian Chancellor Engelburt Dollfuss, who was Mussolini's ally and good family friend. Rumours claim Hitler orchestrated the assassination to pave the way for Germany to annex Austria, thus to absorb its Germanic "brothers" into Germany to promote Pan-Germanism. With the assassination of Engelburt Dollfuss, Mussolini and Hitler both plan a meeting to discuss about Austria. However the meeting goes badly as Mussolini rants about Engelburt being a family friend and how Hitler murdered him as well as not wanting to associate himself with an anti-Semite. The rest of the meeting would be both of them arguing with insults shouted at each other. The meeting ends when both leave not saying another word to each other. As a result, the proposition of the Pact of Steel by Hitler is declined by Mussolini. Because of Farinacci's Pro-Nazi and Anti-Semitic Sentiment and how Mussolini's meeting went, he is stripped of his status and is kicked out of the Fascist Party. Thus Italo Balbo and his Anti-Nazi mood gains favour from Mussolini. The relations with Italy and Germany go sour with Austria and disagreement with policies.

1935 – Abyssinia or today known as Ethiopia is invaded by Italy and with the Italian Soldiers trained by American, British and French troops the Italians are more than prepared for the invasion. Before Mussolini order the Invasion, despite the League of Nations going against Mussolini's war, Mussolini wanting to keep stable relations with America, Britain and France unlike the Japanese with Manchuria decides to play the battle easy, therefore doesn't authorize Mustard Gas, Poisoning of water supply and avoids civilian targets. Which the war last for nine months with alternatives such as propaganda to convince the locals to fight for the Italians as well as promises of freeing slaves and ending slavery once the Albyssinia is under Italian control.

1936 – Spanish Civil War begins where Nationalists lead by Fascist Franco Francesco stages a rebellion against the Republican Government. Italy provides support to the Nationalists Forces while the Soviets support the Republicans. Due to bad relations with the Italians along with huge Italian influence on the Nationalists, the Germans wanting to get rid of Italian influence in Spain, provide support for the Republicans which brings shock to everyone even to the Republicans who are Liberals, Socialists, Anarchists, Communists and Anti-Nazis/Anti-Fascists. News of Hitler supporting the Republicans causes both Mussolini and Franco to dismiss it as an act of stupidity.

1937 – Hitler's plan for Anschluss occurs and Nazi Germany annexes Austria. As a result, Mussolini expresses outrage and anger to the Anschluss. Fearing immanent German invasion, Italy focuses on building up and upgrading its military. Thus the Italian border to former Austria is mobilized with numerous Army Divisions and Blackshirt Militias. Mussolini and Hitler plan more meetings though they end with both disagreeing with each other. with Anschluss, Italy was pressured into gaining more ground against the Germans, so the best decision for the Italians was to take Albania through military force, though it would be short since the fighting lasted for 2 months, plus to add insult to injury, the Albanian Army was poorly equipped compared to the heavily-armed Italians.

1938 – Due to the annual Nuremberg Rallies in Germany, Mussolini decides to counter this by starting the Grand Roma Rallies where Fascist Parties from all over the world come to attendance and stage parades and meetings discussing the potential threat of Germany invading and Nazism.

1939 – The Spanish Civil War ends with the Nationalists victorious with Hitlers Condor Legion serving alongside the Republicans face humiliating defeats. Hitler invades Poland thus marks the start of the Second Great War. France and Britain declare war on Germany, Italy however remains quiet on this issue.

1940 – France is invaded and occupied by the Germans. Thus the formation of the Pro-Nazi Vichy government lead by Phillip Petain with the formation of the Free-France lead by General Charles De Gaul with Italy as location of exile. Mussolini intent on spreading Fascism and annexing more land looks at Yugoslavia and as he invades Yugoslavia in two months the under equipped Yugoslavian forces surrender to the Italians and Yugoslavia is annexed. With Yugoslavia, Albania and Abyssinia as Italian lands, Greece too was not spared and they were plowed by the heavily armed Italians with Greece being annexed.

1941 – The Germans begin Operation Barbarossa and invade Soviet Russia. The Japanese launches a failed attack on Pearl Harbour thus America enters the war, Mussolini condemns the attack on Pearl Harbour and declares war on Japan.

1942 - More negotiations between Germany and Italy commence, but ends uneasy as usual. With approval of Emmanuel III, Mussolini announces a new flag and the reformation of the Kingdom of Italy to the Greater Italian Republic with 5 major states: Italian Social Republic, Greek Social Republic, Yugoslavian Social Republic, Libyan Social Republic and Abyssinian Social Republic as subdivisions of Greater Italy.

1943 – With Italy being obstacle to Germany as well as relations not getting any better sooner, With the decision of Hitler, he orders the invasion of Italy. As a result Rome is bombed and the Vatican too is bombed with the Pope dead. But the bombing of the Vatican and killing of the Pipe, this causes a shockwave among every Catholic, thus as a result many Catholics violently denounce the Nazis and thus a large number of them volunteer to fight in Italy. Northern Italy is occupied by the Germans, and a Pro-Nazi regime is formed: The Italian National Socialist Republic lead by the disgraced Anti-Semite Farinacci, who for one wants revenge on Mussolini for kicking him out of the Fascist Party, as well as Farinacci wanting to rule Italy under a Anti-Semitic and Pro-Nazi state. With Italian influence and relationships being stronger with Spain they declare war on Germany for attacking its ally Italy, the Spanish attack German-Occupied France from the Spanish-French Border. Mussolini's Forces begin a massive defensive and offensive war on Farinacci's Forces attacking the gates of Rome with the help of American and British Forces. Pushing back both the German and Farinacci's Forces, Mussolini's Forces discover concentration camps that shocks the entire world particularly the Jewish community, thus people begin to support the war against the Nazis, which Mussolini uses this evidence in his favor of propaganda to encourage more Italians to fight the Germans and the traitor Farinacci. Mussolini's Forces are able to push back the enemy occupiers and attack Farinacci's National Socialists Republic capital in Venice, but an uprising lead by citizens of Venice sympathetic to Mussolini made things easier for Mussolini's Forces. Farinacci attempting to escape is beaten to death by a mob and hung up on a meat hook on a light post. Erwin Rommel who was assigned to fight on the Italian Front, fails and for his failure is sentenced to death but he defects to the Italians. With his defection, he would form the German Co-Belligerent Army consisting of German POWs and defectors fighting alongside the Italians under the command of Mussolini.

1944 – The invasion of Normandy starts and the Italians after pushing back the Germans from Northern Italy push into France. Spain penetrates into France linking up with the rest of the Allied Forces. The Vichy Government is overthrown and Charles De Gaul returning from his Exile from Italy reestablishes the original French Government.

1945 – Germany is defeated by the allies and is undergoing denazification by the Americans, British, Soviets and the Italians. Hitler is captured and taken to trial and is sentenced for life for acts of war crimes and genocide. Patton almost killed in an accident is discharged due to injuries and would later on pursue a career in politics. Later on two little boy bombs would be dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki marking the first use of nuclear weapons, as a result Japan surrenders and the war's officially over.

1946 - Japan however is allowed to retain its Imperialist government, but as a result here is poverty, famine and incompetent government as well as political, economic and social issues. Thus the Imperial Government of Japan becomes increasingly totalitarian and isolationalist thus enters a civil war with the rebelling factions: Social Nationalists who want Japan under a Fascist Republic and the Constitutional Nationalists who want Japan under a Nationalist Republic. The two rebelling parties are the Nationalist Party of Japan (Social Nationalists) and the Japanese Constitutional Nationalist Party (Constitutional Nationalists).

1947 - The Social Nationalists recieve backing from Fascist Italy, Francoist Spain and Nationalist China with foreign combatants/volunteers from various Fascist Parties such as the British Union of Fascists, Canadian Dominionist Party, American Constitutional Fascist Party and vice versa. The Constitutional Nationalists however receive backing from America, Britain and France.

1948 – Germany is divided between Western Capitalist Federal Republic of Germany, and the Eastern Fascist National Republic of Germany (With the Italians reaching Berlin first), with said Fascist Germany being lead by Erwin Rommel. Thus the Cold War begins between the United States of America, the Greater Italian Republic and the Union Socialist Soviet Republics. Korea becomes independent and united under a Nationalist government with the guidance of America and Nationalist China. The Social Nationalists and Constitutional Nationalists are victorious and the Japanese Imperial Family is Exiled to Taiwan, thus as a result the Social Nationalists take Southern Japan formingthe National Republic of Japan, with the Constitutional Nationalists taking Northern Japan forming the Japanese Republic.

1965 - An unidentified teenage pink-haired girl named Louise with her last name unknown is adopted by Italo Bablo thus earning her full name Louise Balbo.

* * *

**Okay that was a big timeline, I'm already tired from writing this! Oh and Greece ya in RL they did repeal the Italians but in this universe the Italians were able beat the Greeks by improving their military doctrines both in training, technology and morale. Which maintaining good military relations training with America, France and Britain help contribute to improving doctrines of the military. **

**Feedback reviews would be nice **


	2. A Second Chance

**Second Chance**

' - **Thoughts**

" - **Quotes**

* * *

**"**Mussolini has proven himself to be a good partner and an worthy ally.**"**

**Park-Chung-Hee, President of The Grand Republic of Korea**

* * *

**1965 (Earth Time), Greater Italian Republic – Sicily**

Italo too old for politics resigned from being Governor of Libya, with Muammar Gaddafi succeeding him as Governor of Libya. Now he has retired in Sicily, given a personnel villa from Mussolini as a reward for his service as Governor.

Throughout his retirement in Sicily he would spend most of his retirement; drinking fine wine on the beach, playing golf, flying planes, fishing on the ocean and hunting in the fields. Today however he was hunting.

Speaking of which, Italo is currently hunting rather hiding in a bush searching for any animals to shoot.

Italo calmly carrying his rifle was watching taking it slow and quiet minding the local nature and not scaring away prey. Italo noticed a fox taking chunks off a rabbit, carefully he lined up the sights of his scope on target and slowly pulled the trigger, the fox too focused on eating the rabbit- "BANG" – didn't even care to notice in its last moments.

Though Italo was not an expert in the knowledge of firearms he knew the rifle he carried, the Carcano Rifle. He heard the Carcano Rifle had problems but thanks to Mussolini's remilitarization plans in 1936, the rifle's problems were fixed and the rifle's performance improved much to which it did save Italian lives during the 2nd World War. Who knows if those improvements were never made?

Italo approached the dead fox examining where the shot went. While he was aiming for the head, the bullet however hit the chest due to the wind's velocity. After admiring his first blood of the day, he left the fox for nature do its work.

Italo still keeping an eye out for any boars, deer or foxes, noticed an odd shape out of place in the bushes, he looked carefully at it and found a girl with pink-hair. She was unconscious and wore what looked like a school uniform, however the uniform did not look like anything the Fascist School systems have.

Slowly Italo approached the mysterious girl.

Taking a closer look at this girl, she looked as if she passed out from lack of food, sleep or simply stress. Her outfit also had many rips and tears, she even also had many cuts though they aren't serious.

What made Italo surprised about her was her hair. At first he thought she was wearing a wig, but tugging it only to prove it was wrong, it was natural so then he suspected it was hair dye.

Immediately Italo carried her to his truck on the side of the field and drove the unconscious girl to the nearest hospital.

"This was going to be a long day and an interesting one."

**6234 (Halkeginia Time), Kingdom of Tristain – Tristain Academy of Magic **

Today was a big day for Louise de la Vallière, it was the familiar summoning ritual. So far all students have summoned their familiars, and that vile Kirche got a Fire Salamander and Tabitha got a Dragon. Louise was both nervous and excited to summon her familiar, it was her opportunity to prove she won't fail at magic and she hope to summon a Manticore like her mother's or at least a Dragon.

"Alright, has everybody summoned their familiar? Asks Professor Colbert

"Hey how about the Zero?! Kirche asks mocking tone

As soon as Kirche said that, every student glared at Louise changing the atmosphere making her feel awkward and uncomfortable. Louise however still kept calm since she predicts she can surprise the other students with awe by summoning an impressive familiar.

"Hey think the Zero's going to summon a familiar?" says a student indirectly mocking Louise.

"I highly doubt it, probably just bigger explosions." Another student replies.

"Well Louise, like Kirche said it's your turn." Replies Colbert not caring about the students mocking comments.

It was a moment of truth for Louise, do or die, it was now or never. It was her only opportunity to prove herself.

"My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe, my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call, I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!" But in return she only receives an explosion.

After the smoke from the explosion cleared, no familiar is seen and the students began to laugh at her all of them chanting "Zero". Her life was over and she would be disowned.

"Oh so the Zero can't even summon a familiar!" One student mocked

Another student shouts "I was right! She can never prove herself to be mage!"

"SILENCE!" Colbert shouted, thus the students complied.

"Louise please come with me to the Headmaster's office." As Colbert said that the students began whispering among themselves, most of them not making jokes but rather predict Louise's fate.

'Oh Founder, why me, why me?!' Louise prayed in her thoughts. Then Louise trying to hold it in, let all of it out and started crying.

5 Minutes Later

"Please give me another chance!" Louise demanded

"I'm sorry but the Familiar Summoning Ritual can only be performed once." Headmaster Osmond replied.

"You don't understand! Just please give me another chance!" Louise cried.

"Louise, listen to me it can be performed once, what's happened has happened. Louise just- I mean I apologize, I understand you've been struggling but you've failed." Headmaster Osmond replied.

"Now I must leave for the moment, I'll be back just stay where you are, Colbert keep an eye on her." The Headmaster said.

"Yes headmaster." Colbert acknowledged

'I can never return home like this, my mother will disown me in shame strip of my title and make me live a peasants life, how about Wardes how will my fiancé see me? I'm a failure of a noble, my family will never accept me for who I am! Cattleya will understand right?' Louise thought with worry.

'You know what why in Brimir should I bother worrying? I should just runaway, probably I should just forget about. It no longer matters to me anymore; Mother, Father and Eleanor don't even love me, and nobody even shows respect or at sympathy to me. To hell with it all!' Louise mentally screamed frustrated.

'I should really runaway, probably I should leave by nighttime.'

Much Later

Ever since Louise failed her summoning, the entire day's been hell for her with every student showering insults and as a result after what happened Osmond had finally spilled the beans "I'm sorry and I understand but you're expelled." Louise simply couldn't return home empty handed without a familiar, so she spent the rest of her day in her dorm under a massive depression.

Much to which Louise's depression even got worst when Mr. Osmond finally announced of her expulsion.

Kirche upon hearing the news, she actually started feeling bad for her rival; Louise and wanted to see if she was alright. So she went to her dorm along with Tabitha who just tagged-along with Kirche not even caring at all.

"Hey Louise, we uh wanted to check on you to see if you're alright." Kirche asked as she knocked her door.

"…" Silence was the reply Kirche received.

"Uh-Louise? I just wanted to ask I'm sorry for everything that's happened and I -"

But before she could say another word, she noticed the door was unlocked and as Kirche began to open the door she noticed Louise isn't there but rather a letter on her bed. Kirche then approaches her bed and takes it to read the letter.

_To anyone who even bothers reading I'm a failure. I've failed my family; my mother will be disappointed once she hears of the news and will most likely have me disowned for failing the familiar summoning ritual. Wardes, my fiancée will also see me as a failure probably too ashamed and embarrassed to even marry me. Kirche and all the others students must be laughing at me for my expulsion. They don't even realize how much the torment they inflict causes me to drift more into depression and misery. Speaking of depression, I've even thought about committing suicide so I don't have to face my mother. Professor Colbert, I don't blame he did care for me, no really he did, but refusing me to summon my familiar for the second time I understand. Kirche if you're even going to read this, you've won and I've lost are you happy now? Considering how I can never come home like this, I've thought about it and I'm really to do it, I'm running away from all my problems, away from everything probably never to be seen going again. _

_PS. Cattelya, I'm sorry this has to happen. _

_Yours truly _

\- _Louise de la Vallière _

After reading the letter Kirche could feel guilt and shock for what her torment has contributed.

"Oh founder what have I done!?" Finally realizing and accepting what has happened.

**1965 (Earth Time), Greater Italian Republic - Hospital of East Sicily**

Louise woke up from her sleep, she felt her head was aching and didn't have any memory of her previous life at all. She appeared to be in a room looking very foreign to her, unfamiliar with it's alien design. Then Louise noticed an old man in his 60s.

"You okay?" The same man said noticing Louise awaken.

"Ci" Louise replied on instinct speaking the man's language

'Where am I now?

"Excuse but where am I?" Louise asked the man thinking what kind of place she was in.

"Your in a hospital, I found you lying hurt in a bush, looked like you haven't eaten in days so I couldn't just leave you there." The man replied.

"Thank you, it was very generous of you." Acknowledging what the old man did.

"No need to thank me, and oh young lady, how rude of me not introducing myself, my name is Italo Balbo you may have heard of me as former Governor of Libya." Italo said as he was introducing himself.

"What happened, I don't remember anything at all." Louise asked

"My name is Louise." She said, as it was the only thing she remembered of herself.

"Judging by your mine I take it you are French?" Italo asked

'French?'

"French? Yes." Louise responding trying to play along with Italo, though looking confused about what French meant.

"What where am I, what country is this!?" She said sounding panicky.

"Calm down, you're on the island of Sicily in the Grand nation of Italy or rather the Greater Italian Republic." Italo answered

'French? Libya? Italy? Sicily?'

"Any family, do you know where I can contact them?" Italo continued, asking about any family she has

That question made Louise hesitant to answer, she had no memory, but rather only parts of it of what her previous life was like. "I don't know Mr. Balbo"

"What happened?"

Louise responded "I don't remember who my parents are, only shreds of memory of who they are."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Italo responded "But do you have anywhere to stay?" he continued.

"Clearly no, as I don't remember." Louise shakes her head.

"So you have nowhere to go then?"

Louise nods

"Seeing as you have nowhere to go then, I'm offering you a place to stay in my Villa." Italo offers "Do you accept?"

"Yes please that would be nice."

"Also what about your hair? Why is it pink? Did you dye your hair pink?" Italo asked

'Die? I don't know does he mean change hair color?'

"No, I was born with it - I think." Louise answered unsure as she suffered memory loss.

"Really?" Italo said with doubt

But then a doctor enters the room. "Mr. Balbo, could I see you in private for a moment?"

As Balbo leaves the room with the doctor, he asks "Yes, what is it?"

"While I was applying tests on her, the pink color on her hair is natural, I mean it's a part of her genetics. I mean if Nazi Germany were still here, then off the Auschwitz for not fulfilling Nazi Racial policies."

"Well at least the Nazis are gone, so it's the least of our concerns."

"But not only that, considering her pink hair doing a quick biology check, I noticed most her cells aren't ordinary which I will learn more about soon, plus her immune system is quite weak, plus she also has partial amnesia as she got a concussion getting hit on the head."

But their conversation would be interrupted by a group of the Fascist Blackshirt Militiamen. Seeing these Blackshirts, they wore a mix Black and Grey Military Overalls with a Black Beret, and they were armed with Beretta M12 Submachine Guns [1] , Beretta AR-55 Battle Rifles and Beretta AR-60 Assault Rifles. [2]

"Commandant Italo, is everything alright? We heard you've brought an unidentified girl with pink-hair to the hospital, thought we drop in and check whats going on." The Blackshirt Capo (Group Leader) asked.

"Everything is fine, I just found this girl injured and unconscious while on a hunting trip. Thought I should help out so I brought her here." Italo replied

"Ci Commandant Italo, do you need for us to do anything?" The Capo asked.

"No, you may go." Italo ordered

"Ci Commandant." After that the Capo and his squad of Blackshirts left the area.

"Mr. Balbo, do the Blackshirts always follow you?" Asked the Doctor.

"Every so often, considering how I'm still going to succeed Mussolini even though I'm retired."

"Well back on topic." The doctor says, as he continues talking about Louise.

**Chapter End **

* * *

[1] - The Beretta M12 Submachine Gun, made in 1959 as a replacement to the aging M38A and the M38/42 Submachine Guns for the Italian Police, Army, Blackshirts and the Carabinieri.

Heckler and Koch/H&amp;K - A West German weapons manufacturing company. Despite a cold war between Capitalism, Communism and Fascism, the Capitalist Nations didn't consider the Fascists to even be a threat at all thus there was still trade. Considering how new weapons are being manufactured; Italy, Spain along with Fascist East Germany have focused attention on West Germany to manufacture new small arms. Beretta, Italy's armaments company have requested that H&amp;K cooperate with Italy, Spain and East Germany to help improve the growing Italian Military. H&amp;K seeing this as expanding their business despite ideological divide, agrees and signs the contract with the cooperation of manufacturing and trade. For East Germany, they've allowed for H&amp;K to expand by building weapon factories to help with the East German Military while for Italy and Spain, they've built reproductions of H&amp;K's Firearms.

[2] - The Beretta AR-55 Battle Rifle made in 1959 the same year as the H&amp;K G3 Battle Rifle, is an Italian make of the German H&amp;K G3 Battle Rifle. The Beretta AR-60 Assault Rifle is also a make of the H&amp;K HK33 Assault Rifle. These weapons are standard to the Italian Army along with the Police and the Blackshirt Militias.

* * *

**Chapter 2, I apologize if my grammar frustrates you since this is my first fan-fic. Hope you enjoy! **


	3. Mussolini's Dead! Viva Balbo!

**Mussolini's Dead! Viva Balbo!**

**' - Thoughts **

**" - Quotes **

* * *

"Fascism is a religion. The twentieth century will be known in history as the century of Fascism"

**Benito Mussolini, El Duce of the Greater Italian Republic**

* * *

**1965 (Earth Time), Greater Italian Republic – Balbo's Villa**

Before they left the hospital, Louise was given a ton of vaccinations since she had a weak immune system. Italo was wondering as to why she has a poor immune system, well considering what the doctor said: pink hair and unique genes and possibly a birth defect? Well just in case Italo still kept a close eye on her just to be safe.

"Louise, are you okay?" Balbo asks seeing if Louise is alright "I'm fine." Louise responds

Thank god she was asleep when they vaccinated her, who knows what would've been her initial reaction being injected by tons of needles? Anyways back to the Villa, Italo's villa had guest rooms so he was able to have Louise settle in. The room was much to her liking thank goodness. Though Italo however was still bothered by her pink-hair. Right now, they were finishing a dinner meal in the Villa's dining hall.

"Why are you looking at me funny?" Louise asks

"It's just- I think it's pretty simple." Balbo begins answering

"Well?"

"I've never seen someone with Pink-hair." Balbo answers

"So what's the problem with me being the only person with pink-hair you've seen?" Louise continued asking.

"The only common hair colours I've seen are black, brown, blonde and red, but pink? Well I've never seen person with pink hair in my life, neither have I really ever thought about it."

"Oh, so other hair colours such as Pink, Green, Blue and Purple are rare?"

"More like none existent." Italo replied

'Oh dear founder, I should probably learn where I am. Wait, Mr. Balbo's got a library, I could use it as a source of learning where I am.'

"Anyways, Mr. Balbo thank you for the meal."

Louise began her new life in Italy with Balbo as her guardian. For the duration of her stay, she would be holed up in the library spending many hours reading all of the books in Balbo's library. She learned the history of Italy, learned how they started off as the Roman Empire, to many city-states and eventually a unified superpower it is today. Louise also learned that Romalian in this world was called Italian. She was deeply fascinated with this world's history, which she learned that this world had two global catastrophic wars. What really shocked her was that this world, Earth or Terra was a round sphere, a world that was round would be stuck in her head for a while.

But what would be much of a shocker to her was, she would no longer be in Halkeginia since what should have been Halkeginia was instead Europe. Where Gallia should've been on map was instead France, where Albion should've been on map was instead Britain, where her homeland; Tristain instead what was on the map instead was Belgium, where Romalia should've been instead was Italy, and Germania was replaced with a similar country named Germany.

Louise even read books about ideologies of this world. Louise would read many books including the Communist Manifesto [1], Mein Kampf [2], Doctrine of Fascism, and Philosophy of Fascism.

Mein Kampf in particular, she didn't even read it because immediately after reading two or three pages, she disliked the author's use of vulgar language and his lack of proper grammar, thus she put the book back on the shelf never to be read again. Which she will ask Balbo's permission to have this book burned.

She later read the Communist Manifesto, this would be a good book for the commoners describing how people should be equal both financially and class-wise. Thus she learned how Communism provided no need of property, free-education, free health-care and free welfare. Louise interested by this philosophy of communism decided to read more books on Communism. Learning more on Communism, her view of nobles of being powerful would change when she later read books about the Russian Revolution. As she read books on the Russian Revolution, she read how the nobles were oppressive tyrants and how the peasants; sick and tired of being pushed around revolted under the guidance of Communist Vladimir Lenin. As a result of the revolution, it lead to fragmentation of the Russian Empire with the birth of the Soviet Union with Russia being the first nation to become communist. But the more she read about communism, the more she started to begin disagreeing due to her original lifestyle. Still continuing she also started getting scared about how communists treated nobles. She eventually became scared to the point she put the books back on shelf.

However another ideology would also drag her interest, Fascism. She read both books; The Doctrine of Fascism and the Philosophy of Fascism, and she felt convinced about their policies. She learned that the fundamental basis of Fascism were Nationalism, Militarism and Corporatism each unique in its own way.

Nationalism – The people are united and are bound to have sworn allegiance to the nation before their leaders.

Militarism – In order for a nation to be safe, one must ensure that the country is ready for war if they want peace.

Corporatism – Reject the greed and exploitation of Capitalism and reject the greed and poverty of Communism. Only accept corporatism, as well as the corporate groups that care for the common interests and well beings of the people in the state.

The country she was in, Italy. It was the homeland of Fascism, she learned that this country had hard times, and that a Fascist named Benito Mussolini took power and was able to get the Italy back on its feet. However a Germanian or German man named Adolf Hitler, copied Mussolini's ideology and created Nazism: Which mixed Fascism with racism. Though it's a good thing the Nazis have been extinguished and are non-existent. Much to which Mussolini did show disgust to German Nazism.

_Dear Diary _

_It's been days since I've found myself in this world. It's very interesting, the people of this world have philosophies never even heard of in Halkeginia. Philosophies considered heresy, but it doesn't matter to me since the church doesn't exist here. But speaking of churches, I'm baffled there is this church in this world called the Vatican, they're similar to the church of Brimir, but they tolerate other beliefs with a religion they follow called Christianity that's similar to Brimism. Thus comparing Christ and Brimism in this world, it's very close it's scary. Even this continent I'm in Europe the languages and countries are the exact same as Halkeginia's. What fascinates me about this world is the machines they use, they are very magic like, they have carriages that can move without horses, paintings that are very life-like, as well as weapons that can kill mages and cause massive devastation, and they even have airships that can fly without windstones. What fascinates me the most is they have something called television or film, it's like watching a performance with a magic mirror except it doesn't have magic. Honestly seeing all of this, I don't intend to come back to Halkeginia at all and seeing how this world fascinates me, I intend to stay here. My guardian Mr. Balbo, he's like a father to me of course better than my original father. I wonder, how are the others are doing back in Halkeginia? Probably they don't care. _

_Sincerely Louise _

**6324 (Halkeginia Time), Kingdom of Tristain – Tristain Academy of Magic **

The Springtime Familiar Summoning Ritual was an ancient tradition dating back to the foundation of magic. This would be a ritual for the second-year students in every magic school, however this year would be a different year.

Karin hearing the news of her daughter Louise being expelled and running away as a result, she was deeply saddened and outraged. She had entrusted Osmond that her daughter pass and succeed but he failed his task. Headmaster Osmond was now currently in a meeting with Karin. Osmond was scared of feeling Karin's wraith.

"You did what?" Responded Karin in a calm yet scary tone.

"But she failed the familiar summoning." The Headmaster answered.

"I entrusted you to have her succeed!" Karin said as her tone intensified.

That being said, Headmaster Osmond started sweating more and paled in fear. 'Founder forgive me' Osmond thought. This made Osmond fear for his life more when Karin stared dead in Osmond's eyes.

"I'm sorry, please I really am but you should-" Osmond was cut-off by Colbert fearing it'll fuel Karin's rage "I too also take full responsibility of what happened."

And Colbert continued "One of the students gave me a letter they've found in her room." Which Karin reluctantly took and read.

After spending some time reading the letter her daughter left, she felt really guilty. She realized she should have not treated Louise so harshly and pressured her to the point of running away, now there were consequences for her harsh discipline. Now Karin would stay at the Academy for a few days joining in for her daughters search.

Karin secretly care for her daughter, but she was always too harsh and intimidating with her rule of steel. She did it intentionally because she wanted her daughter to be tough and not weak in front of others. But for all she had realized, she failed in being a caring mother, she failed in being seen as someone to look up to.

**1965 (Earth Time), Grand Republic of Korea – Seoul**

Meanwhile in Korea, currently there was a diplomatic conference between Italy, US and Korea. The leaders of those countries; Benito Mussolini, John F. Kennedy and Park Chung-Hee were discussing trade and exports.

"Our military is willing to purchase more Italian weaponry, regardless of price." Said Park Chung-Hee

"Oh? What do you require then? " Asked Mussolini.

"Well for starters, I did make a list here:" Park-Chung then showed him the list.

_Beretta AR-55 Battle Rifles – 450 _

_Beretta AR-60 Assault Rifles – 630 _

_ OF-25 Main Battle Tanks – 320 _

_OF-30 Main Battle Tanks – 240 _

_OF-10 Heavy Tanks – 50 _

"Seems reasonable, very well then, I will book a shipment of what is on to Korea." Mussolini replied.

"Excellent." Park acknowledged.

Mussolini was 81 years old now, and he knew his time was coming. Thankfully he was able to plan who his successor was. Italo Balbo, he knew him as a personnel friend and a loyal fascist, if he were to die or retire, he would entrust Balbo all of his powers. Thankfully he planned for a successor in advance for his eventual death by old age, he wanted Balbo to ensure a bright future for Italy and Fascism. He could feel death starting to take him, now his time has come.

But President Kennedy noticed something seemed off with Il Duce and asked "Mussolini are you okay?"

"I'm just tired." Mussolini assured. "You sure?" Kennedy asked again. "Yes nothing to worry about, I'm just old." Mussolini reassured jokingly which as soon as he said that, he drank the class of water on his desk.

"Well I believe we've discussed everything in this conference, this has been a good meeting so far." Park Chung-Hee said sounding delighted.

"Very well then, now off to my flight."

Later

**1965 (Earth Time), Mussolini's Private Jet – Above Chinese Airspace**

"Il Duce!?" Mussolini's aide asked frantically "Il Duce!? Someone help!" he shouted seeing Mussolini wasn't in a usual condition.

"What's wrong?" One of Mussolini's Blackshirt Guard asks.

"I've checked Il Duce's pulse, he isn't breathing I think he's dead!" His aide was literally panicking.

"Oh merda! Let me get the flight attendants or a doctor!" The Blackshirt says as soon as he gets to the Private Jets intercoms.

"Someone get down here! Il Duce isn't breathing, hurry get down here!" The Blackshirt shouted on the intercom.

A doctor would come rushing in and he would perform CPR, but too little to no success he would be met with no anvil.

Mussolini was dead.

**1965 (Earth Time), Greater Italian Republic – Balbo's Villa **

It was late at night, Balbo wasn't even expecting anything to interrupt his beauty sleep. Until:  
RING RING RING

Balbo picked the phone and asked "What is it?" and as a response, he heard: "Mussolini is dead, it is time Balbo, and you are now Il Duce."

"Merda!"

"Where do I start now?" Balbo asked soon after he swore.

**Chapter End**

* * *

Italian Fascist Committee of Media (IFCM)

The committee ensures that Italy is safe from books, films or broadcasts deemed Anti-Italian. It's common to see books in Italy stamped with initials of the Committee. It terms of foreign books, they're also commonly sold with the consent and knowledge of the Committee. However books there are anti-totalitarian/anti-authoritarian such as 1984 by George Orwell and Man in the High Castle by Phillip Dick are legal, so long as it's not Anti-Italian. In terms of foreign radio and television broadcast, the IFCM does authorize foreign broadcasts, however broadcasts that are considered a threat to Italy are blocked.

[1] – The Communist Manifesto by Karl Marx is banned in Italy by the IFCM. Sentencing of owning this book would be jail time or re-education. However it's legal to own this book, but only for learning purposes. Balbo however was able to get his hands on this book, though he would never even bother reading it leaving on the shelf to collect dust. Any of these books if found are to be turned in by authorities, and receive money in return.

[2] – Mein Kampf by Adolf Hitler is also banned in Italy by the IFCM. Ownership of this book would result in the sentencing of hard labour or re-education due to fears of racial inequalities or national-ethnic divide between colonists and locals in the colonies of Greater Italy. However it's legal to own a censored version of the book, for learning purposes like the Communist Manifesto, but with many sentences and pages reduced. The book was left in Balbo's villa library without his knowledge by unknown means. Any of these books if found uncensored are to be burned or disposed of by all means.

Park Chung-Hee

Born in 1917 in Japanese-Occupied Korea, he was the youngest of 5 brothers and 2 sisters. In his youth he was admission as a teacher after winning a teaching degree, plus he was a very successful student. Originally with the outbreak of the Sino-Japanese war, he thought about joining the Japanese Army but unsatisfied with Japanese-rule in Korea, he would instead join the Nationalist Korean Righteous Army. He would smuggle weapons, pass messages and rob banks to fund the Righteous Army's cause, but that caught the attention of the Japanese and he fled to China.

As a result of fleeing to China, he upon contact with the Chinese joined the Chinese National Revolutionary Army, and when the Japanese invaded China, he was the first to fight the Japanese. After his first battle against the Japanese, he was promoted to Sergeant due to his actions in the battle and would lead a squad in the NRA consisting of Korean volunteers. After that he would fight numerous battles in the Sino-Japanese War and would become notorious making a name in Chinese history as the Korean Hero of China. He would then partake in the liberation of Korea from Japanese Forces, and that after its liberation and independence he would retire and become general of the newly formed Korean military.

Only then in 1960 he would stage a coup on Korea's corrupt government and become president, inspired by Italian Fascism he would begin establishing a Fascist oriented government, economy and military. He would start opening contacts with the Italians and depend less on American reliance, thus he would revitalize Korea to make it a prosperous nation, thus both by nationalizing and privatizing business or chaebols (Family business) and encouraging investors from America and Italy to contribute to Korea's economy.

Grand Republic of Korea

After Japan's defeat in 1945, Nationalist Republic of China and the United States originally thought about dividing Korea, but due to both being allies, Chiang Kai-Shek and Henry Truman agreed to unite Korea. Thus the Exiled Provisional Government of Korea along with various Nationalists would be reinstated power to the recently liberated Korea. As a result of its independence, Korea would have every strip of land given to them, with a decent amount of land in Manchuria including the Dokdo Islands. However the economy of Korea after the Japanese occupation would fail and due to the incompetent government.

But in 1960, sick and tired with the incompetent government, a military general named Park Chung-Hee (Former Chinese National Revolutionary Army volunteer) would stage a military coup in Korea. As a result of the coup, he revitalized Korea's economy and instead of looking to the Americans for reliance, Park began to look at the Italians. Thus Korea began adopting a Fascist Italian-styled government and corporate economy, modernization of the military with Italian and American trade and military doctrines, as well as rise of Patriotism and Nationalism. Korea's current economy is rapidly increasing every day with its corporatist economy right behind Japan.

Despite the Military coup in Korea, Park Chung-Hee decided that Korea should still maintains multiple parties, thus two of the major parties being the Nationalist-lead Greater-Republican Party and the Fascist-lead Unionist Republican Party, with Park Chung-Hee leading the Unionist-Republican Party.


	4. Operation: Down Fall

**Phuripat: **To answer this question about Korea, first what happens is in China, the Chinese civil war instead ended before the Japanese invasion of China. That results in the Nationalists being victorious with Mao and his Communists purged. Plus the battle of Manchuria in 1945 instead of being fought by the Soviets, the Nationalist Chinese fought in Manchuria and thus fought all the way to Korea, there they meet with the Americans in the South and due to both being allies, they decide to unite Korea under a democratic government that's lead by Korean Nationalists, Anti-Communists and Pro-Independence activists, thus Kim Il-Sung's communist state doesn't come to light. For Kim Il-Sung, an anti-Japanese rebel wanted by Japanese authorities, instead of retreating to Russia where the Soviets educated him to become a Communist, instead he like Park Chung-Hee flee to China where both join the Chinese Nationalist Army. After the war and liberation of Korea, he would retire and become a well-known nationalist politician, thus he would form a nationalist political party called the Greater Republican Party – Korea's second largest political party next to the Fascist Unionist Republican Party. So instead, Kim Il-Sung never becomes a communist dictator but rather a far-right nationalist politician who despises communism.

**ATP: **Bulgaria and Hungary are indeed allies who've fought against the Nazis in World War 2, plus the Fascists of those countries have overthrown their kingdoms and placed a fascist-republican government with Italian support here how the fascist Bulgaria and Hungary are named:

\- National Republic of Bulgaria (NRB)

\- Hungarian National Republic (HNR)

And yes like the previous response, China is Nationalist. For the harem I will add possible pairings with characters ranging from various nationalities with an Alternate Saito being included.

**This chapter is based on the 1946 Prologue of Wolfenstein: The New Order with the Allied Assault on Deathsheads Compound.**

* * *

**Operation: Last Stand**

'– **Thoughts**

"– **Quotes**

* * *

"The Nazi Regime is a disaster. While I consider myself a Nationalist, Hitler has bastardized the old pride of Germany with all this foolish talk of Superior Race."

**Erwin Rommel, Commander of the Italian German Co-Belligerent Army**

* * *

**1945 (Earth Time), Island Heidenheim, Castle Core Area – Baltic Coast**

The war was over, but it wasn't over for everyone. SS Soldiers were all sitting or standing in audience, all ordered to attend to the castle assembly hall to hear a speech. All of the soldiers were muttering among themselves upon hearing news of Japan's recent defeat. On the stage high up on a balcony, a young High-ranking SS Officer named Strasse comes up on stage and everyone stops muttering thus earning the attention of the officer. Many of the SS troops were prepared for their last stand, willing to not face persecution and trial from the allies.

Then Strasse starts his speech.

"_Das Fuhrer is dead, our allies have been defeated, our nation has fallen and the enemy converges from all sides. It was an honour fighting alongside you. The allies are coming to this island as I speak, all the years of research and technology must be destroyed or kept hidden from the allies. We cannot afford them to take our secrets. The Anglo-Americans, the Chinese horde and the Bolshevik Slavs, along with the Italian traitors are expecting our defenses to be frail, we will fight till the last man." _

After that there would be cheers from the SS, but that would be cut off by an air raid alarm. On a PA system the speaker announces the Allied attack in a tone accepting death.

"_The allies have arrived, everyone man your stations, defend every inch of this, we will all die honourably!" _

Many of the Soldiers starting manning the Flak Cannons, the pilots began piloting their Prototype Horten-229 Fighter Jets [1] along with their ME-262 Fighter Planes, and the soldiers began arming themselves with StG-44 Assault Rifles, FG-42 Assault Rifles, MP-40 Submachine Guns and Gewehr 43 Rifles. To make this last greatest battle in the war, tons of prototype weapons that haven't been tested were being fielded in masse. Alas Allied planes and ships can be seen along the horizon. Everyone was getting into position preparing to die honourably, thus begins the most devastating final battle of the war.

As everyone left to their positions, preparing for the allied assault, Strasse left and locked himself in his personal office. He started burning every document and file all in a hurry with his office's incinerator and as he was finished burning the last of his information, he opened his desk cabinet pulled out his pistol – A Luger. Aware of his fate to the allies if he lives, he places his Luger on his right temple. But on second thought he puts the luger away from his temple and holstered it, he didn't want to end his life the coward's way out, but rather he wanted to die fighting alongside his fellow soldiers. He then takes down a portrait of himself off the wall and there a safe is found. He opens up the hidden safe that reveals a mini gun-cabinet with a K98k Bolt-Action Rifle. Now after arming himself with the rifle and filling up on ammo, he would leave his room and also take position.

**1945 (Earth Time), US Army B-24 Plane (Condor 9) – Baltic Coast**

Inside a B-24 Plane, US Army Paratroopers on the plane were all very eager to get this war over as soon as possible. Most of them were nervous and praying while others were calm and eager to fight.

"Alright men, moment of truth, Castle Heidenheim is the last Nazi Stronghold were finally going to end this war once and for all. Plus were also going to take down General Strasse, the mastermind of Germany's prototype weapons, remember we need him alive he crucial to providing use of precious information!" The Paratrooper Sergeant announces.

Outside the plane, looking at the Allied Air Assault for the US, it consisted of Drop Planes/Bombers that were B-24, B-29 and B-25, and Fighter Planes that consisted of A-36, P-51, F4U, and P-40 aircrafts.

"Remember, we link up with the British, Italian and the Chinese Army Groups once we land, the Soviets along the Chinese and our other forces will attack the beachhead." The Sergeant continues announcing. Nearing the island, the sergeant then instructs the paratroopers to prepare for para-jumping "Now were getting close, everyone stand up, hook up - !" - BOOM the sergeant was cut off as plane was hit by a flak round from the island. "Is everyone okay?!" The sergeant asks but the pilot on the cockpit responds "Sergeant, were fine it's just shrapnel. Damn, that was close."

But then the pilots notice an unidentified planes (Horten-229 Fighter Jet) flying by really fast. "Hey Ross, do you see that?" The Pilot asks his Co-Pilot. "What the hell is that Sam?" Ross says noticing what he's seeing.

"This is Condor 9 be advised to all units, were seeing unknown fast movers, oh shit-" DAKA-DAKA-DAKA DAKA "Shit were being shot at!"

But then he notices a familiar symbol on those fast skimmers.

"This is Condor 9 again, also be advised, these are German Prototype Planes! I can see Iron Crosses on their wings!"

ALLIED RADIO TRANSMISSIONS

"This is Black Sparrow, I got Skimmers on my tail! Someone get them off me!" – Says a British Pilot

"Merda they're fast." – An Italian Pilot shouts

"Suka-Blyat, this is Slav One someone get those Germans off my troop transport!" – Screamed a Soviet Pilot

"This is Revenge of China, our right wing's been demolished were going down!" – A Chinese Pilot yelled frantically.

"This is the Stars and Stripes, our supplies are causing too much weight and were currently scraping water! Dropping payload!" – An American pilot yells.

TRANSMISSION ENDS

"Hey Ross man the Frontal Machine Gun! Shoot those Kraut out of the sky! Oh and mind the friendlies"

"Got it." Ross replies as he crawls into the Airplane's Frontal Guns.

And as Ross entered the frontal guns, he immediately started shooting at the array of Nazi jets, Ross was careful shooting-minding the other allied planes that were all caught in the chaos that ensued.

Shooting the planes, Ross was able to follow his targets, seeing as the neon red traces that were coming from the aircrafts engines, it made the jets easy target for the frontal gunner, thus he was able to take out a considerable amount of the Nazi Jets.

"Jesus, they're fast! Hear the engines on those things?" Sam asks.

After shooting down an array of jets, one of the badly hit jets makes a suicide charge.

"Ross, ones coming at us in front of us! Straight ahead! Shoot! Shoot!"

But before Ross could even react or rotate the frontal gun.

"Oh Shit."

The damaged jet impacted the plane and demolishing the plane's frontal gun, almost killing Ross.

"A shit, hey someone get my Co-pilot out of the Frontal Gun!" Sam yells ordering one of the Paratroopers at the passenger section.

"Yes sir." One of the Paratroopers say as he enters the cockpit.

"Ah SHITE, I almost died!" Ross yelled

The Paratrooper helps Ross out of the frontal gun, and the pilot leaves his seat to check Ross with the Paratrooper.

"He's fine, now hurry up and get back to prepare for your landing paratrooper." Sam advises to the Paratrooper who helped Ross, which he leaves shortly after.

As the paratrooper returns to grab the unattended hook he left to help the co-pilot, the sergeant instructs: "Alright, let's do this again where we left off! Okay, our hooks are up! Now we wait for the green light to jump!"

Then the green light flashes:

"Okay, go, go, go – remember were linking up with the British, Italian and the Chinese!" The sergeant orders as the paratroopers began to jump out of the plane one-by-one.

And as soon as all the paratroopers jumped out of the plane, the B-24 took a turn back finishing its object dropping of the troops.

"Alright, they've left, now let's go back before we get hit by a flak!" Ross yells.

**1945 (Earth Time), Island Heidenheim, Castle Outer Defence Trenches – Baltic Coast**

Meanwhile on the beach, the Soviets were the first to breach the outer beachhead defence trenches. They were able to pass through the heavy MG-42 emplacements in just 5 minutes, though they've suffered massive casualties which the Soviet High Command didn't consider them serious as they were expendable. Many of the German forces were on retreat as the Soviets breached their outer defences. Also the Soviets were able to take this part of the beach/trench and claim it as a checkpoint and a command post.

"Hey Kostyon, it's time to go we've got Germans to kill! You can rest later." A Commissar says noticing one of his soldiers resting.

The Soviets in the assault, once they've penetrated outer defences, by the time they were inside the castle area they were expected to fight in the castle's tight space, thus many Soviet troops who carried SVT-40 Rifles [2] were ordered to replace them with PPSh-41 and PPS-42/43 Submachine Guns to fit with the confined space. Many of the Soviet Troops in the assault were all veterans from the war, which they've graduated from Urban Warfare School thanks to battle experience from Stalingrad and Berlin. That would help them to fight in the islands urban like environment.

"Alright, Petrov lets move." The Commissar orders as they walk along the trenches.

"You heard the Commissar, let's move Kostyon, like the Commissar said we can rest later. Even though we've taken their outer defences still doesn't it's-" Before he could say anything more as they were walking through the trenches, he was interrupted "Die Soviet pigs!" Shouts an SS Soldier as he along with other German troops kill a couple Soviet soldiers and the commissar with an MG-42 along with Gewehr 43 Rifles and MP-40 Submachine Guns – thus tearing/gibbing the Soviets apart with the MG-42s High-Power rounds. Kostyon and the other Soviets then went for cover – taking cover on the wall of the corner on trench he came from. After firing many rounds at Kostyon – with the trench's wall protecting him from the high-powered MG-42 rounds, after a couple of shots, the MG-42 went dry and the German started to quickly reload his weapon while the other German troops aimed their weapons at the Soviets in cover, this prompts Kostyon and Petrov along with the other Soviet troops taking cover to quickly pop out and fully unload their PPSh-41s on the German troops, therefore ripping them into pieces and leaving a bloody mess before the Germans could even react. "The Commissar's dead." Asks a Soviet Soldier. "The sergeant is still alive we can still follow orders from him." Asks another Soviet Soldier. "Sure. Better than being shot for insubordination or desertion." Replies another. "Well not that we need any morale for the time being." The Sergeant asks.

Then the Soviets continued onwards pushing through the trenches and root out for any Germans.

"Hey Kostyon, what do you think you'll do after this?" Petrov asked

"Good question, I've never thought of that. Go back to farming I guess, or possibly study at the University of Moscow and pursue a career in engineering. How about you?" Kostyon replied

"I thought about it. I plan on staying in the army till they promote me and from there I plan on retiring and possibly end up going back to playing the piano for the orchestra I'm a part of." Petrov said

As they kept pushing on through the trenches, before they could even push further, the Soviets bumped into the last sectorial squad of German troops and a firefight started.

"Look out!"

"I Know!"

With the close quarter gun battle that ensued, the Soviets numbered more than the Germans. Thus from one side of the trench came PPSh-41 Machine Gun fire while the other side of trench came MP-40 Submachine Gun and StG-44 Assault Rifle fire. However because the Soviets numbered more, despite superior German weapons, the massed firepower and the high firing rate of the PPSh-41s from the large squad of Soviets pinned down the SS Squad, thus Petrov and Kostyon including some Soviet troops flanked the Germans coming on the other side of the trench and capped them with rapid-fire. Thus the last Germans on the area were defeated, the sergeant announces "Alright, that was the last of the sector we've claimed!" The sergeant says. "Our battle here has been finished, now all of you rest and let the rest of our forces along with the allies take the rest of the beach along with the entire island."

Meanwhile

The American, Italian, Chinese and British Commandos had linked up with each other, know there mission would commence.

"Alright, we've linked up, no problems that's good. Remember men were here to take Strasse alive. Plus our guys are getting slaughtered by MG-42 emplacements, so take out the emplacements on the castle walls as well as open to castle's doors so our guys to beat their asses and get this over with." The American Paratrooper sergeant says.

"Now fire your grappling guns on the castle walls." He continues.

All of the soldiers fired their grappling guns high on the walls, and now they were all climbing up the walls. After climbing about 20 feet, it took some German troops to notice Allied Soldiers scaling up the Castle walls, which they started leaning out of the windows to shoot them.

"Look out the krauts!" An American yells shooting his M1A1 Thompson at one of the German troops killing him and causing him to fall 23 feet (They're constantly scaling the walls). Thus with German troops firing out the windows at the soldier's climbing, a firefight ensued on the walls, literally. On the ground, the Allied Soldiers who happened to be there provided covering fire for the squad that was scaling the walls. The Brits who were grappling all had their Sten Mk.2 Submachine Guns, while the Italians were issued with M38A or M38/42 Submachine Guns and the Chinese were armed with American M3A1 Grease Guns and M1A1 Thompson Submachine Guns. All the Allied Commandos had their Rifles holstered with their Submachine Guns drawed. Germans who're shooting at the Allies from the Castle Walls were armed with StG-44 Assault Rifles, thus with the massive firefight the Allies didn't have any fatalities since the Germans were pinned down from ground cover fire. "Popping a frag!" The American yells throwing a frag in one of the windows - BOOM a German flies out falling to his death. However more Germans pop out of the window to take more shots at the climbing Allied Soldiers but more of the Germans were shot as soon as they popped out of window cover to shoot the allies. Which at this point, the Allied soldiers scaling the walls have reached about 30 feet.

However that would be interrupted when a damaged American B-29 crashes onto the castle wall, thus debris falling with the wall being demolished by the plan crash as well as killing many unfortunate German troops that happened to be their.

"Holy Shit! look out, look out!"

"Jesus Fucking Hell-Christ!"An American Soldier screams as he almost gets hit by a falling engine.

After all of the debris fell. Most of the Allied Soldiers were able to dodge the debris, fortunately to make things easier for the allies, the German soldiers from the plane crash left/fled trying to keep clear from debris. After scaling 45 feet to the top of the first layer of the castles wall, they proceeded to enter the windows and clear to out the surviving German troops from the plane crash with this entire floor demolished by the crash, as well as open the castle gate and clear out the MG-42 emplacements. Though it made the Allied Soldiers jobs easier, as the plane crash already demolished the MG-42 emplacements for them. Now their main objective was to open the main gate.

"Alright now that we've made it to the top. Now, how do we open the massive door?"

"Hey looks like that lever will open the drawbridge door for the castle."

"Well what are we waiting lets do it." An American Paratrooper says as he pulls the lever. Then the massive drawbridge door opens up.

"Excellent, now are forces can take over from here, lets move out and find Strasse."

As they moved deeper into the castle, it was rather empty, no sign of any German Troops in the area, but than the Commandos noticed a lone SS Officer.

"Hey think that's our guy?" The British Commando asks in a whisper with the Officer unaware of the Commandos behind him.

"Yes that's him, I rec." A Chinese Soldier whispers in a heavy Chinese accent.

Strasse knew his last stand would finish. As he'd heard the radio transmission the allies, no the Soviets had taken over the main beach head and would pave the way for more allied reinforcements. Even worse, though the allies had more casualties than his forces, still it wasn't much to them than it was to his own forces, they were losing ground to the allies. Plus as it was hours in the assault, he was even in a worse situation as he was out of ammunition and that the allies were converging to his position. Also Allied Commandos had managed to scale the castle walls, open up the drawbridge doors and allow the rest of their forces to attack the castle. Thus this castle was now crawling with Allied troops due to their efforts.

Now he only had one round left in his Luger and thus aimed it at his temple and BANG – He thought it was over but instead a Chinese Soldier with an L30 Rifle [3] shot him in the arm, causing him to drop his luger and fall on the ground grabbing his arm in pain. And as Strasse is on the ground, he notices a joint-squad of 40 soldiers consisting of Chinese, American, British and Italian with 10 soldiers being from each country.

"Park Chung-Hee, Good shot" Another Chinese Soldier says.

"Thanks Zhao" Thanks replied the Korean Volunteer.

"Alright we have our guy. Now let's haul him and get him out" An American Paratrooper announces. Which one of the Soldiers a Brit knocks Strasse unconscious with the butt of his No.3 Mk.1 Lee Enfield Bolt-Action Rifle.

"Now that that's done, I need a drink." Park says.

"Alright, there is no hope fighting back and it won't solve anything. You're short on ammo and men, also if you die, you will be only remembered as criminals." Says an American Loudspeaker speaking in German. "You will be treated humanely if you surrender!" "

"Hey hear that? Sounds like the loudspeakers are finally ordering the Nazis to surrender." Says an American Paratrooper.

And as he said that, many German troops both Wehrmacht including the Fanatical Waffen-SS even came with hands above their heads all signifying that the last of the German Military has surrendered.

Later

After taking care of the surrendering Germans, the Allied Forces went into the research labs and storage hanger which the finds would be huge. Many of the Allied Soldiers from all sides were shocked and impressed by the massive scale prototypes left by the Nazis.

"Will you look at that?" A shocked American says

"Merda." An Italian Soldier says with his eyes glued to what he's seeing

"Bloody hell." Says a British Soldier

What they were looking at, it was a massive storage armoury filled with dozens of prototype weapons that was also a hanger. Along the huge hanger, you could see those jets the Nazis used as air-defence, prototype firearms that the Nazis almost used in the war, as well as vehicles – like Tanks, Special Ammunition and new Cannons and Artillery.

Thus the superpowers would bargain to have Nazi Scientists build weapons to improve their militaries for the Cold War.

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Operation Last Stand **

The Allies final battle against the last of the German Military. Location of Heidenheim was revealed by Nazi Scientists through trial and interrogation. Thus as a result the superpower nations staged a massive joint invasion of the island. During the battle, the German forces started fielding prototype weapons in the invasion, and thus massive casualties on both sides. However as a result, the Nazi officer in charge was captured and taken into allied custody, thus was charged with war crimes and as punishment was executed after the Allies beat information worth of prototypes out of him. Currently in the Cold War, the Island is still being used as a prototype weapons facility with the Western side used by NATO and the Eastern side used by the Warsaw Pact.

**Belligerents:  
**  
Allied Assault Forces

United States Army: 60 000

British Army: 10 000

Soviet Red Army: 70 000

Chinese National Revolutionary Army: 50 000

Italian Greater Army: 10 000

**Casualties:** 53 000

American – 10 000

British – 1 000

Soviet – 30 000

Chinese – 10 000

Italian – 2 000

* * *

Heidenheim Island Defence Force

Waffen-SS 1st Letzte Battalion: 4000

Waffen-SS 2nd Letzte Battalion: 1000

Wehrmacht 88th Regiment: 40 000

**Casualties:** 30 000

* * *

[1] - Horten-229 Fighter Jet, first used in the final battle of Heidenheim, after the capture of the Island, the allies captured them and produced their own jets from that design.

[2] – With the creation of Semi-Auto Rifles first from the Americans who had the M1 Garand Rifle and the M1 Carbine while the Italians had the Carcano M65 Rifle and the Carcano M70 Carbine along with Chinese Liu Rifle, the Soviets were pressured into producing their own semi-auto rifles. The SVT-38 Rifle proved to be a failure in the Winter War against Finland, but in 1940 they've made the SVT-40 Rifle which proved a success then its predecessor. Plus with fears of Germany betraying the Soviets, which of course they do in 1941, Stalin had ordered the mass-scale developments of those rifles to replace the Mosin-Nagant Bolt-Action Rifle, and which he did successfully thus as a result the SVT-40 became a primary rifle to the Main Soviet Army Regulars that would be heavily used. The Mosin-Nagant Rifle however would be another weapon still heavily used though by Snipers, Conscripts, Reserves and Partisans though not as much as the SVT-40 but still a big use of the Mosin-Nagant.

[3] – L30 Rifle/Liu Rifle, designed by Chinese General Qing En Liu, immediately after the Great War, General Liu decided that particular conflict would be last one that be fought with Bolt-Action Rifles. Thus he decided to come up with a semi-automatic design. After that he would cooperate with Springfield in America to help his design, which he would later on come back to China and continue his design. In 1937 after many trial and errors, his rifle would be a success and thus along with the M1 Garand Rifle would be the second Semi-auto Rifle as well as China's Standard Issue Rifle with the Italian Carcano M65 Rifle following.


	5. Future Plans

**Future Plans/Preparations – Operation: New Dawn**

Nobility is incompetent, already your subjects have turned on you. They are sick and tired of being treated lower than what they are. Yet even though you plan reforms, the aristocrats still perform disgusting and unspeakable acts on those who can't defend themselves behind your backs. The church even controls every aspect of life, killing those for standing up against their rulings and forcing this god-forsaken religion down their throats!

**Louise Balbo confronting Queen Henrietta, During the Tristain Uprising**

* * *

**Commander:**

Name: Louise Balbo (Louise De La Vallière)

Rank: Marshall

Nationality: Italian

Birthdate: 1949 (6308)

* * *

**Participants: **

Greater Italian Republic

Falangist Republic of Spain

Argentinian Republic

United States of America

Grand Republic of Korea

Nationalist Republic of China

* * *

Halkeginian Expeditionary Force:

Italian Army 5th Alpini Division Pusteria

Italian Army 1st Alpine Division Taurinense

Italian Army 10th Bersaglieri Regiment

Italian Army 2nd Bersaglieri Regiment

Spanish Foreign Legion 4th Legion Tercio

Spanish Foreign Legion 2nd Legion Tercio

Argentinian 1st Expeditionary Corps

US Army 1st Cavalry Division

US Army 5th Infantry Division

US Army 25th Infantry Division

Chinese 2nd Chiang Kai-Shek Regiment

Chinese 3rd Chiang Kai-Shek Regiment

Korean Army 25th Infantry Division

Korean Army 9th Infantry Division

* * *

Date of Operation: 1969

* * *

Objectives:

Instill a Fascist Uprising, Civil War or Coup on Tristain

Overthrow the Tristanian monarchy

Establish a Fascist Government in a form of a Fascist Republic.

Improve the nation's infrastructure

Isolate Fascist Tristain from all the other countries.

As of isolation, there is to be an extradition of/a demand that all Tristanians abroad outside of Tristain to return back regardless that includes mercenaries, tourists, merchants, diplomats, etc.

Deport all foreigners (Germanians, Romalians, Gallians and Albionese) to prevent any spies or informants, as well as priests, lords or any religious leader like Lord Mazarin affiliated or a part of the Holy Brimiric Church of Romalia.

Expand the Italian Corporatist economy to Tristain

Also share expansion with the Spanish, Argentinian, Chinese and Korean businesses.

Begin an Industrial age, start establishing industries and factories.

Purification of Bandits, Marauders and Fugitives in the rural areas.

Tame the local animals (Dragons, Griffons, Manticores, Salamanders and etc.) for research.

Make some of the hated Nobles disappear to be experimented or researched on, particularly dissected to see how they have magic.

Eliminate the huge/massive taxes that've been forced on its non-magical majority.

Strip political powers and most wealth from all nobles and aristocrats weather by peace or by force if they don't comply.

Begin purges on corrupt aristocrats who won't comply or cooperate to the new fascist regime

Keep Henrietta's monarch title but strip her of all political powers and make her only as head of state for the Fascist Republic.

* * *

**The Uprising/Civil War**

The New Regime: Tristainian Social Fascist Republic

Government: Single-Party Authoritarian Fascist Republic

Capital:

\- [TO BE DECIDED BY MARSHALL BALBO]

\- Tristainia (Post-Rebellion)

Leaders: [TO BE DECIDED BY MARSHALL BALBO]

Head of State: Queen Henrietta de Tristain (Post-Rebellion)

Predicted date to be founded:

\- 1969 (Earth Time)

\- 6328 (Halkeginia Time)

* * *

Military:

Tristanian Social Republican Armed Forces – The Regular Military Force of the Tristanian Social Fascist Republic.

Tristanian National Republican Guard Corps – A Private Paramilitary Militia, they only take orders from and only their leaders as their personnel private army.

(In terms of modernization of military equipment, the new Tristanian Military will use Italian equipment from the Second World War as its standard gear.)

Weapons:

\- Beretta M1934 Handgun

\- Beretta M1935 Handgun

\- Carcano M91/41 Bolt-Action Rifle

\- Carcano M91/38 Bolt-Action Carbine

\- Carcano M65 Rifle

\- Carcano M70 Rifle

\- Beretta M38A Sub Machine Gun

\- Beretta M38/42 Sub Machine Gun

\- Carcano M65 Carbine

\- Breda M35 Machine Gun

\- Breda M36 Light Machine Gun

* * *

**Tristanian Fascist/Nationalist Military Uniforms**

Tristanian Social Republican Army

Italian M31 Combat Helmet

Italian M33 Combat Helmet

Italian M37 Military Uniforms (Green)

Italian M40 Military Uniforms (Green)

Tristanian National Republican Guard Corps

Black Berets

Italian M31 Combat Helmet

Italian M33 Combat Helmet

Fascist Symbol Armbands (Symbol: Eagle and Fasces)

Italian M37 Military Uniforms (Black)

Italian M40 Military Uniforms (Black)

* * *

Note: In alternate 1922 after Mussolini came into power despite good accuracy the Carcano Rifles underwent improvements, thus improving its bolt-action system, reliability, iron sights and increased performance. Same goes as well as the Breda M35 Machine Gun that sharing the exact same design replaced the Breda M30 Machine Gun because of it's terribly reliability of the mechanism.

With word of a new rifle made by the Americans, the idea of the semi-auto rifles prompted Mussolini to design new rifles in his 1933 military modernization. The Carcano M65 is an Italian Semi-Automatic Rifle made in 1936 right after the M1 Garand, its design looks similar to the M1 Garand though it bears mix of a similarity to the Carcano M91 Rifle. It uses 6.5x52mm rounds with a capacity of 9 rounds that uses an En-bloc clip. The Carcano M65 Carbine also bears the same design as its Rifle cousin though shorter barrel and smaller build for usage with Officers, Medics, Paratroopers and Engineers. It was built in cooperation with Winchester Repeating Arms. The Carcano M70 is another Semi-Automatic Rifle series built by Carcano. Built in 1942, its design bears similarity to the SVT-40 Rifle and the Gewehr 43 Rifle with it being magazine feed or stripper clip feed. The ammunition it uses is the 7.35x51mm Carcano. The carbine variant is the like its rifle counterpart, just shortened for use with Commandos and Paratroopers. Thus the Carcano Semi-Auto Rifles were very reliable next to the American M1 Garand Rifle, the German G43 Rifle and the Soviet SVT-40 Rifle, partially replacing the Carcano M91 Bolt-Action Rifles during the 2nd World War.

The Breda M36 Light Machine Gun, despite its name, it's entirely a different machine gun. It bears more of a very similar design to the Browning Automatic Rifles.

The Carcano M91 Bolt-Action Rifle had played a massive role in the Second World War. Despite the Carcano M65 and Carcano M70 Semi-Auto Rifle being standard issue through most of Italy's Army, the Carcano M91 never had any plans to be outdated even though more Italians used Semi-Auto than Bolt-Action. Many Italian Army Forces for some reason found using Bolt-Action much more pleasant, thus soldiers were allowed to choose due to tons of the same bolt-action rifles and semi-auto rifles that used the same ammunition.


End file.
